


sweeter than a margarita

by lapinsolitaire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Also vampirically incorrect ngl, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baekhyun is a little bit in love with Chanyeol and so am I, How Do I Tag, I can't name or write a summary to save my life, M/M, Vampire Baekhyun, Whelp I was gonna post this on Halloween but... close enough otl, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapinsolitaire/pseuds/lapinsolitaire
Summary: Baekhyun should have known better than going to a party with an empty stomach. Luckily, Chanyeol was there to save the day.





	sweeter than a margarita

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Peach - Lay ((I'm so sorry))

“Nice costume you got there.”

Baekhyun smiled politely and watched in slight amusement as the girl’s eyes twinkled, no doubt fascinated at the sight of his elongated fangs.

“They really don’t look fake at all,” she continued, expression turning bashful when she realized she’d been staring. Baekhyun didn’t exactly have a response to that, so he opted to compliment the girl on her costume instead — an impressively elaborate Gothic lolita-esque dress that went quite well with her dark brown locks and light complexion. Even in the dim lights of the club, he could tell that her cheeks were tinged with intoxication.

For a while, they engaged in some aimless conversation — or rather, he just let the girl (who appeared to be a nervous talker) ramble to her heart’s content. At last, one of her friends appeared and dragged her off, but not before shooting him an apologetic look. Baekhyun waved them off with an amiable smile before leaning back against the wall, a glass of some cheap liquor in hand.

He sighed — chatty as the girl was, she was a good distraction from the dull pain thrumming insistently at the back of his head. Now, he was left blinking at the vibrant lights irritatedly, the sharp, incessant beat of music pounding mercilessly against his eardrums.

Baekhyun’s throat felt parched as he slowly inhaled, the mingling scent of alcohol and life gnawing at his insides painfully. Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to clear his thoughts, Baekhyun let his eyes drift across the crowded room mindlessly, and at last they landed on a familiar figure in the far corner.

 

He watched, gaze fixated as Chanyeol talked to his friends animatedly, hands occasionally coming up to gesture around wildly. Baekhyun couldn’t see the other’s face properly from this angle, but he had no doubt that Chanyeol’s eyes were brimming with unadulterated brightness as usual, and that the boy was probably spotting that signature goofy grin of his. As if right on cue, Chanyeol tipped his head back and laughed at something one of his friends had said, and suddenly Baekhyun was entranced at the sight of his exposed throat. Once again, he was reminded of his own predicament — his tongue sat heavy and dry inside his mouth, feeling as if it was made out of sandpaper. 

Baekhyun groaned. As much as he was tempted to just march there and drag the boy off, he also knew how excited Chanyeol was for this party. He had been gushing about it for weeks, for God’s sake...

Baekhyun stood there, wallowing in his inner turmoil for what could have been hours, but alas, his unquenchable thirst had triumphed. Having made up his mind, he set his untouched drink down a nearby table before striding through the room purposefully, eyes dead set on his target.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun called out as he reached the boy, lithe fingers grasping at his forearm firmly. He had to bite back an amused smile as Chanyeol jumped and whipped around, eyes rounded with surprise.

“Chanyeol,” he repeated, clearing his throat. “Let’s go get dinner. I’m starving.”

He shot Chanyeol a meaningful look, and his boyfriend blinked. Baekhyun could see the moment confusion melted and understanding began to fill his dark orbs, and Chanyeol let out a soft “oh”. _Yes, "oh"_ , thought Baekhyun dryly.

Chanyeol turned back to his friends and smiled apologetically, saying _sorry, we’ll be leaving now, Baekhyun’s really hungry and it’s an emergency, you understand right?_ , his voice grave and face completely straight. Some of his friends looked at them curiously, but Baekhyun paid them no mind — he was too busy alternating between feeling vaguely guilty and celebrating his victory inside his head.

 

In the end, they didn’t even make it home. Baekhyun, too impatient, had ended up pulling Chanyeol into one of the nearby alleys, the darkness shielding them away from prying eyes. There, he cornered Chanyeol into some grim-looking brick wall, the other being uncharacteristically quiet for once. Baekhyun finally got a proper look at him for the first time since the night began, and he groaned inwardly. Mismatched hair swept wildly, framing his ghostly white face, with smudged black lining his eyes and blood red stretching messily across his lips and cheeks. He's sure that the Joker look was meant to be terrifying, but the effect was quite ruined when Chanyeol looked down at him, eyes soft with fondness and concern and mouth turning down in a half-pout. And _God_ , he smelled amazing — a faint fragrance of something sweet and flowery, so indescribably _Chanyeol_ it made him ache. He smelled so vibrant - Baekhyun could practically feel his veins buzzing with energy, with the essence of life.

If Baekhyun’s heart was still beating, he had no doubt it would be pounding painfully against his ribcage now.

“You didn’t have to go with me, you know,” Chanyeol murmured. Baekhyun felt compelled to reach up and smooth out the forlorn lines marring the other's forehead.

“I know,” he replied, fierce gaze softening. “I wanted to — I just underestimated how hungry I can get, I guess.”

Chanyeol's frowned deepened.

“You should have told me earlier, you know I wouldn’t have minded letting you feed on me real quick before leaving for the party.”

Shaking his head, Baekhyun muttered: “You always get lightheaded and sluggish afterwards, and I wanted you to be able to enjoy the party to the fullest, at least." He must have sounded like a lovesick fool, but it had really felt like the right thing to do at the time. Either way, Chanyeol didn't seem to mind - if possible, his eyes seemed to soften even more, shining with blatant affection.

Baekhyun's hand, which had been resting on his forearm, slowly trailed downward, until it reached Chanyeol’s wrist. He could feel the flutter of a pulse dancing under his fingertips — strong and erratic.

Chanyeol leaned back and tilted his head to the side, letting a strip of pale skin peek out from above his collar. His eyes were warm and trusting, his posture remaining lax and open — Baekhyun’s stomach churned as if he'd accidentally swallowed too many butterflies, the daunting hunger temporarily forgotten.

He leaned up, sharp fangs lightly grazing at the offered skin. He could feel Chanyeol’s hot breath fanning over his cheek, leaving the cold skin tingling pleasantly with warmth. Baekhyun already felt a little drunk just standing there, completely wrapped in the other’s scent, in his presence.

“You better take me home properly after this and cuddle me in bed or something,” Chanyeol sighed as an attempt to appear exasperated. They both knew he would be too boneless and fuzzy to move by the time Baekhyun was done with him.

Baekhyun hummed in acquiescence, a smile ghosting on his lips as he felt the other's blood sing underneath his skin, sweet and tantalizing.

He leaned closer, and took a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Sorry idk what happened either, I think I might have blacked out when I was writing this smh


End file.
